warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
House Drakkus
House Drakkus was an Imperial Knight house of the Questor Imperialis in direct service to the Imperium. It hailed from the Knight World of Tarnis and fought in a number of ongoing battles against the Forces of Chaos, particularly those loyal to the Blood God Khorne. At some point in the past, they formed an alliance with the venerable Dark Angels Space Marine Chapter, and often fought alongside those Astartes as heavy support against the forces of the Archenemy. At some unknown point in time, their homeworld was besieged by a massive Khornate war host. Caught unaware by the brutally swift attack, House Drakkus sent out a call for aid to their Space Marine allies, but before the Dark Angels could arrive, House Drakkus' fortress was overrun and all but one of their Knights were destroyed. House History House Drakkus was presumably founded during the Dark Age of Technology, like most other Knight Houses. Like all Loyalist Knight Houses, House Drakkus was a sworn enemy of the Forces of Chaos and fought countless campaigns against the worshippers of the Blood God. When House Drakkus' homeworld of Tarnis was invaded by a large Khornate warband, the fanatical warriors of the Blood God launched a devastating attack on House Drakkus' keep, Fort Drakkus. Caught by surprise, the House had very little opportunity to maintain a coherent defence, and was soon overwhelmed by the warband of Chaos Space Marines. With little choice, House Drakkus sent an astropathic communiqué for aid from the Dark Angels, with whom they shared an ancient pact of alliance. The Sons of the Lion honoured the agreement and made all haste towards Tarnis to aid the beleaguered Knights. Meanwhile, House Drakkus sought to hold on as they waited for their Astartes reinforcements. The Knights ferociously defended their keep from the bloody-handed fanatics of Khorne. Unfortunately, their efforts proved all for naught, as the overwhelming numbers of the warband and their deadly firepower made short work of the valiant Imperial defenders. All but one of the Knights were destroyed, leaving a lone survivor on the brink of death. Deliverance finally arrived in the form of Master Tigraine, who arrived with a Dark Angels force aboard the Strike Cruiser Fist of Caliban. The Astartes were able to push back the Chaos Space Marines, and evacuated the lone surviving Knight and a few other survivors of House Drakkus to the Fist of Caliban. Once they were safely aboard, the surviving Knight took on the mantle of a Freeblade and the name of Vortigan. He swore that he would continue to honour House Drakkus' pact with the Dark Angels, and vowed that he would not only help cleanse his beleaguered homeworld of the Chaos filth that now besieged it, but also from the invasion of Greenskins led by the Ork Warboss Nekkruncha. Notable Campaigns *'Defence of Tarnis (Unknown Date.M41)' - Following a devastating attack by a large Khornate warhost on the fortress of House Drakkus, the sole surviving Knight and a detachment of the Dark Angels Chapter under the command of Master Tigraine, fought to free the world of Tarnis from the vile presence of the Forces of Chaos and the predations of the Ork Warboss Nekkruncha. Notable Knights of Vortigan in the original colour scheme]] * Freeblade Vortigan - The sole remnant of House Drakkus, this Knight Paladin fought in the Defence of Tarnis alongside the Dark Angels under Master Tigraine. He was the youngest brother of his fellow Knights Ebissa and Oeric. Notable Personnel * Baron Hengest - The last lord of House Drakkus and uncle to the Knights Ebissa, Oeric and the Freeblade Vortigan, Hengest died in the defence of Fort Drakkus when he faced a Brass Scorpion Daemon Engine. *'Sir Ebissa' - Knight and brother of Oeric and the Freeblade Vortigan, Ebissa died in defence of Fort Drakkus when he faced a Chaos Decimator Daemon Engine. *'Sir Oeric '- Knight and brother to Ebissa and the Freeblade Vortigan, Oeric died in the defence of Fort Drakkus when he faced a Lord of Skulls. *'Lucius Irynblud' - Lucius Irynblud was the sole surviving Sacristan of House Drakkus. He was rescued by the Dark Angels and swore to continue his service with the Freeblade Vortigan. *'Vortigan' - Last surviving member of House Drakkus. On the day of his becoming, Chaos Space Marines wiped out his House. Vortigan now fights the enemies of mankind alongside the Dark Angels to free his homeworld of the vile taint of the xenos and the heretic. House Appearance House Colours The colours of House Drakkus are turquoise and gold. House Arms House Drakkus' crest is dominated by a pair of stylised wings to acknowledge its allegiance to the Imperium of Mankind. On one side of the shield the House emblem of a great dragon is proudly emblazoned upon Drakkus' traditional field of turquoise crossed by a line of red, and on the other side a white demi-Aquila is displayed on a field of black. This same split is used throughout most Knight House heraldry. In this case, the heraldry symbolises House Drakkus' loyalty -- equally divided between their House and the greater Imperium. Sources *''Warhammer 40,000: Freeblade'' (Video Game) *''White Dwarf Weekly'' 102 (January 9, 2016), "Regiments of Renown - House Drakkus" *[http://www.pixeltoys.com/games/ Pixel Toys Games - Warhammer 40,000: Freeblade] Gallery File:Drakkus_Paladin.png|An Imperial Knight of House Drakkus stands ready for battle es:Casa Drakkus Category:D Category:Imperial Walkers Category:Imperium Category:Knight Houses Category:Walkers Category:Warhammer 40,000 video games Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperial Knights